To ensure communication reliability, scrambling signals transmitted in a communication process is an important step.
In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communications system, signal scrambling is generally performed according to parameters such as a signal type, a cell identity (ID), a terminal identity, and a slot number. The LTE communications system has a fixed frame structure parameter. A subcarrier spacing, a cyclic prefix (CP) length, a symbol quantity, and a slot quantity corresponding to the frame structure parameter are all fixed. However, in a 5th Generation (5G) new radio (NR) communications system, given different subcarrier spacings, a system bandwidth may be divided into one or more bandwidth parts (BWP). In addition, to support different services, different BWPs may use different frame structure parameters. Therefore, the foregoing signal scrambling mode in the LTE communications system is not applicable to the 5G NR any longer.